Various systems enable recordation of web sessions for various purposes. Such systems usually utilize port mirroring/span ports, network taps or any other network device that enables packet duplication, for transmitting the packets of the web sessions to be recorded to a data storage system for storage. Utilization of port mirroring or span ports can be performed when the operator of the web session recording systems has direct, or indirect, access to the network switch through which the web session packets to be recorded pass (as the switch needs to be configured to send the packets of the web sessions to be recorded to the web session recording system). Similarly, installation of a network tap (or any other network device that enables packet duplication in a similar manner) can be performed when the operator of the web session recording systems has direct, or indirect, access to the network through which the web session packets to be recorded pass (as the network tap needs to be installed on that network). However, in many cases, the operator of the web session recording systems has no access (neither direct nor indirect) to the network or the switch (or any other network device that enables packet duplication such as a network tap, a load balancer, etc.) through which the web session packets to be recorded pass.
Nowadays, many companies utilize cloud computing services, in which they can have a certain entity (such as Amazon, Google, Microsoft, Rackspace and others) allocate them with various hardware resources (such as servers, network resources, etc.) while such hardware resources are hosted at a site that is under the control of the entity that is allocating the hardware resources to the company that utilizes the cloud computing services. In many cases, a company can have its web server installed on such hardware resources that have been allocated to it. In such cases, recordation of the web sessions, conducted on a website hosted by such web server, by port mirroring or using a network tap, may be impossible.
There is thus a need in the art for a new method and system for recording web sessions.